


The same kind of bad as me

by everAcclimating



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everAcclimating/pseuds/everAcclimating
Summary: In which Atsushi is a yakuza chairman and Hisashi is a police inspector.





	1. Chapter 1

Hisashi is still in the academy when he gets an invitation from Sakurai Atsushi for lunch. He's been warned that the big shark in the water lurks waiting to snap up the little fish before they graduate but Hisashi goes anyway, ostensibly out of politeness though something in his gut tightens in a way he doesn't quite think about properly at first. It's not that he doesn't realize what could happen here - more that he's letting things fall as they may for now.

Atsushi is young and _hungry_ and so is Hisashi - he smiles slow at the rising star in the business and rests an elbow on the table they're seated at for food and drinks. "Sakurai-san," he breathes out, "tell me what you've called me here for." There's a promise there and it's only because they're _alone_ in this private room that he's so emboldened. He'd at least play coy around others, a nervous young recruit. No, Hisashi is a snake in the grass with fangs waiting to sink into Atsushi's jugular but he doesn't want to arrest him. No, somehow they both know that.

Atsushi smiles.

"I've heard from some associates about how well you're doing and I wanted to congratulate you," Atsushi's looking at Hisashi calculatingly and Hisashi laughs sudden and startling.

"Cut the shit, Sakurai. I know we can help each other."

Somehow, Atsushi isn't startled. This time, all he does is laugh.

\--

It's not long before they fall in together thick as thieves, literally and figuratively. They keep in touch furtively because it's for the best that Hisashi not be seen with him any more during his schooling. It's a long few years.

There's an undeniable attraction that neither of them have acted on yet: they have more in common than most people would think but it just suits them all the better. Atsushi sends Hisashi an extravagant gift when he finishes the academy, furnishing a habit that no one can be allowed to find out about with Hisashi out on the streets buying, and Hisashi returns the favor by calling on him late at night several months later during a rainstorm and standing in his doorway. He's barely recognizable for what he's wearing, hair covered, but he just smiles grimly.

"Stay in next week," he says softly, "it's better for your health. I heard the rain is going to keep coming."

Atsushi arches an eyebrow but nods, understanding the meaning. Then he's surging forward and yanking Hisashi into a kiss, hands fisted in his coat. Hisashi doesn't protest, just grips long hair in cold fingers and pulls him against himself. It's not long before they're moving deeper into the apartment, Atsushi stripping off sodden clothing along the way while Hisashi tugs insistently at his shirt. They don't make it to the bedroom before he has Hisashi pinned to the wall, knee between his thighs as he mouths over the young officer's adam's apple.

They fuck right there in the hall and Hisashi's voice gasping his name is music to Atsushi's ears.

\--

Next week, several low-ranking gangsters that Atsushi was supposed to meet up with are rounded up and arrested while Officer Imai is praised for assisting in the investigation.

\--

Atsushi's gifts never stop and neither does Hisashi's information. They make a good team, tight-knit and careful. Hisashi never lets his habit cloud his work but sometimes he doesn't even leave Atsushi's office before partaking, the first couple of times doing lines as cleanly as possible but eventually he's crouched between Atsushi's knees, pressed right there against his thigh and licking any residue up with the flat of his tongue. He dips his head forward a moment before surging forward to take Atsushi's already-hardening cock into his mouth and suck him down to the root. Atsushi moans softly, pressing a hand to the back of the other man's head to keep him there long enough that Hisashi almost outright chokes on him before he can pull back to take a breath.

His eyes are watering and he tilts his head back to blink away the moisture and breathe in a few times, in-out-in-out-in-out before tipping his head forward again. He sniffs once and takes him back in, moaning around him. Atsushi is watching him and eventually notices the slick red of blood but he knows exactly what's happening - it's a long-standing habit, he's been partaking more than usual lately, long-lasting damage, well... Hisashi isn't too far gone to not notice but he's definitely past the point of _caring_ and Atsushi lets him continue, hand still at the back of his head but not forcing him down again. Not today. No, today he just enjoys himself and watches his lover repay his kindness.

By the time Atsushi comes and gasps out Hisashi's name the other man looks like he's lost a prize fight when he pulls back, licking swollen lips thoughtlessly before grimacing. Atsushi urges him to his feet, has him lean against the edge of the desk a moment while he disappears a moment and returns cleaned up and fully dressed wielding a wet cloth so that he can carefully and affectionately clean Hisashi up even though the other man's already started with some tissues. He hums as he works, pleased to see that the bleeding's long stopped, and gives Hisashi a slow kiss once the job's done so he can shamelessly palm him through his uniform.

It's a good thing Hisashi has more than one uniform shirt because this one is going to need a _lot_ of cleaning.

\--

"Don't do any deals the rest of this month," Hisashi warns him the day he gets promoted to inspector, "they're cracking down hard on the drug industry lately and it's for the best to lay low."

Atsushi nods, frowning. "Thank you," he murmurs, thoughtful, before opening a drawer to pull out a small package. "The usual?"

Hisashi shakes his head. "Drug test next week. I'm staying clean long enough to not get arrested." He grins cheekily as he says it and Atsushi laughs.

"You? I'm impressed."

Now Hisashi snorts, rolling his eyes. "And who helpfully provides my supply?"

"I know," Atsushi murmurs, slipping the package away where it belongs and locking the drawer, "so how else can I repay you?"

In a moment Hisashi has him pinned to his chair, pressing his thighs apart insistently. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement, Sakurai-san."

Something pleasant coils in Atsushi's chest and he tugs him down for a hungry kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsushi is like a slinking smoke through the underworld, permeating everything in the area from the bottom up. He runs the district nearly on even ground with government officials and they all know it. He has a finger in every pie and draws in more members as easily as a bee spreading pollen to grow the next season's flowers. No one quite knows where he gets all of his intel from, but to put it simply he doesn't have to go any further than the police department itself. Hisashi calls on him one late afternoon, still in his work clothes even though his shift has already ended.

"Good evening inspector," Atsushi drawls, leaning back in his leather seat and smiling enigmatically. "What brings you here this late?" As though it's late and not just the end of his day. "Allow me to amend that. How can I help you today?"

Hisashi shuts the door behind him and huffs out a chuckle, walking over to the desk Atsushi is behind and looking him up and down hungrily even as he taps his knuckles on the wood. "Do I need a reason, Sakurai-san? Honestly, a man tries to make a visit."

Atsushi leans forward and looks up at him, lips curving upward. "You didn't hear that I have a gift for you?"

Hisashi grins in that way he always does, charming in its own right for its sharpness. "Never would I presume to only make a visit for that, Sakurai-san. It might look bad, you know?"

They both laugh and Atsushi pulls him down by the tie to kiss him hungrily over the desk, so insistent that Hisashi has to rest a knee atop it to keep from toppling forward. He only releases him when the other man's lips are practically raw and leans back again, crooking a finger. "Come here."

And so Hisashi does. It's not until later, smoothing a rumpled tie and tucking a small package in his coat pocket, that Hisashi leaves, love bite mouthed to his hip smarting pleasantly against the fabric covering it.

He smiles all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

It doesn't happen quickly. It happens slowly over the course of years, over ages of working together and being together and Hisashi doesn't know what to do with it. The feeling burrows in his chest and hurts more often than not; every time he sees Atsushi it's like a knife is twisting in his chest, in his gut, making him breathless and practically useless. It's not the same partnership anymore: Hisashi would die for Atsushi and he'd do it gladly, putting the other man's safety over his own in a cruel turn of fate.

He watches Atsushi with cold eyes and a calm exterior but inside him is a roiling tempest that's barely contained by his willpower. He wants to kiss him, to tell him how he feels, but that doesn't fit into their arrangement and he knows it, instead using his energy to provide for him as best he can.

He figures out quickly that the higher-ups are trying to figure out who's feeding information to the crime lord when he notices that some people are being kept in the dark about the movements of varying squads aiming to take some aspect of his kingdom down. It's when he's the one left without information that he puts an ear to the ground to glean anything he can. He's good at being a snake in the grass and ferrets out information by listening to hushed conversations between his coworkers with a discerning ear.

He knows that pulling this off will take the fire off of himself and place it elsewhere so he's careful. When he appears before Atsushi it's with all the information he could gather, voice low as he speaks of plans, of plots, of betrayals.

Atsushi's smile spreads slowly but it's genuine and he pulls the other man close, lips ghosting his. "Thank you," he says, before kissing him properly.

Hisashi kisses him back, feeling the fire in him stoking ever higher.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Atsushi gives Hisashi small gifts along with his usual payment. It's never _extra_ on top but completely different things, including the latest which is a ticket to a sold-out art exhibition that Hisashi had briefly made a joke about being disappointed over. If Hisashi is surprised by the kindness he doesn't let on, thanking Atsushi with a smile and an incline of his head.

Atsushi briefly wonders if it really had been a joke but it can't be - they talk about music, literature, art, whenever they don't talk business. Sure enough Hisashi appears for the showing in a suit that makes the lines of his body even leaner but not unpleasantly. Atsushi smiles privately behind his hand, taking him in briefly like he's a piece of art himself. It's very short though and their eyes only meet once the whole time, Hisashi's expression impassive because he can't publicly _smile_ at a criminal like Atsushi but there's a flicker in the other man's eyes that Atsushi recognizes.

Later, after Atsushi's left, Hisashi smiles.

\--

It's not usual for Atsushi to not hear from Hisashi for a whole week. The inspector either calls or visits regularly even when there's nothing to say or do and it's a calm routine for them even if there's no admission of affection. It's comfortable and clockwork so when it doesn't happen and Hisashi's phone goes to voicemail many scenarios go through his mind all at once and he finds himself snapping at one of his employees.

"Find him," he growls, and the underling nods with wide eyes before scurrying away.

It turns out that the inspector is in hospital after being shot in the line of duty - something clenches angrily in Atsushi's chest but he presses it down, breathes, flexes his fingers against the surface of his desk and looks at the man before him. He's almost expressionless when he stares across, making the poor man wonder if he's going to suffer for being the bearer of bad news but Atsushi finally flattens his hand on the flat surface and speaks.

"Bring that man to me," is all he says, and there's something venomous in it that his employee doesn't want to know about as he leaves.

\--

It's not long before his wishes are granted and he's standing in his office with a man kneeling before him, held in place by Makoto. He's a common criminal which is somehow even more insulting and Atsushi sneers, moving closer and crouching before him to look him in the eye. "You touched what's mine," he murmurs, and it's clear that the man has no idea what he's talking about when he starts to babble apologies while trying to back away, shaking slightly there on his knees.

"Too late," Atsushi says, dangerously quiet, and surges forward to wrap long fingers around his neck. His grip is so vicious and so tight that it doesn't take long: the choking and struggling stops impressively quickly and soon enough the man is thumping softly to the floor with wide and glassy eyes. He died not even knowing his true offense.

Atsushi straightens, brushing invisible dust off of his suit and waving a hand. "Get rid of him," is all he murmurs, and immediately the body is dragged out of the room.

Hisashi gets an anonymous bouquet at the hospital: white anemone, purple iris, orange lily, and yellow poppy. A nurse comments on the odd combination and the anonymity of the gift but Hisashi just shrugs - it's only when he's alone that he grins.

\--

There's still radio silence for a while after Hisashi is released: the injury was bad enough that he's confined to home a while longer with hovering coworkers so there's no chance. It's only when that relents that Atsushi appears at Hisashi's apartment in the dead of night and knocks, knowing the inspector will be awake.

He is and answers the door almost blearily - for a man with his habits the pain medication is still kicking his ass. He smiles faintly though, letting the other man in and locking the door. Atsushi has never been here but there's art everywhere, some "normal" while the rest is very... out there. It's so like Hisashi that Atsushi breathes out a laugh before they settle on the couch.

"Sorry I haven't been useful lately," Hisashi murmurs, sitting on the opposite side like he's not sure what to do with himself. "I'll be back on duty soon."

"I don't care," Atsushi says and Hisashi starts, unsure what that means. But then Atsushi is kissing him, gentler and slower than he otherwise might've in deference to healing wounds, and leaning over him to urge him against the arm of the sofa. "I don't care, you understand? No one will take you away from me." Hisashi's breath hiccups at the implication and Atsushi smiles, kisses him again. "I need you no matter what," he admits, slowly, gauging his options, "I love you."

Hisashi stills so suddenly and stares at him for so long that Atsushi actually thinks maybe his usual spot-on intuition has been wrong but when Hisashi finally speaks, it's hoarse. "You're not fucking with me?"

All at once Atsushi understands and shakes his head. "No."

Hisashi is wordless again but he surges forward to kiss Atsushi then, passionate and anguished and with a hiss of pain against his mouth. "You're mine," he finally murmurs against Atsushi's mouth, and it's answer enough. "You're mine."

Atsushi smiles, presses a kiss to the junction of neck and shoulder through his shirt. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

"I love you," Atsushi says for the hundredth time since the first, and Hisashi inhales sharply like he does every other time.

"I love you too," he murmurs, the affection coming easier with each time he says it. They're both sober - Hisashi finds himself sober a little more often these days, but only sometimes. This is one of those times and it's nice to just settle against him, eyes practically closed as he thinks. "I'm not the kind of guy to say that to," he says, also for the hundredth time, and Atsushi snorts.

"I'll pick who I say it to, thank you." He sounds amused though, fingers carding though Hisashi's wild hair. "Besides, you'll always be mine."

Just like that Hisashi grins, the glint of gold barely there in the dim light, and draws Atsushi in for a slow kiss. "I've been yours since we met," he says easily, "and you know it."

Atsushi's smile is benign as he continues to play with the other man's hair. "I know," he replies, "we've always had that kind of relationship."

Hisashi snorts on a laugh but turns to kiss him again anyway, hand traveling up to cup his face. He doesn't say it again; instead he pours the emotion into the gesture, free hand grasping at Atsushi's and body urging closer. "You're mine too," he breathes out against the other man's mouth, and Atsushi just nods.

"It's how things are," he admits, settling back and letting Hisashi do as he pleases, which for the moment seems to simply be kissing him senseless. He doesn't mind it - no, leans into it like a flower to the sun - and presses a hand to Hisashi's back to encourage him, teeth grazing his lower lip.

When they do finally part, it's back to comfortable business. "They're thinking of making a move on your holdings just outside the city," hisashi says conversationally, head tipped into Atsushi's shoulder, "should be next week. I'd clear out the warehouse and move all the product before then."

"Done," Atsushi says, noting it and placing the thought aside for later. "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Hisashi rasps it easily, not missing a beat.

"Keep an eye on that underling of yours," Atsushi says, "the one that's interested in Masaaki. He could be useful if he sheds that last little bit of doubt."

Hisashi hums, nodding. "He's a hard nut to crack," the inspector says thoughtfully, "but he's been struck. We all know how that ends." Hisashi grins then, sighing. "I'll do it, though. Tell your man to not push him too hard. He might bolt."

"All right," Atsushi says indulgently, fingertips skating the length of Hisashi's bare arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With cameos from Kyo, Kaoru, and one of Dynamite Tommy's lackeys.

Things dry up for one month, for two. Organized crime isn't making a move on anyone but some piss-poor upstarts that don't even see it coming and Hisashi's days are filled with busywork that he can do with his eyes closed. He spends more time at his desk smoking than he does out on the streets and it makes him antsy, irritable. He starts taking on cases below his station out of boredom just to have something to fill his days with. His mood is tied to whether he has anything to inform Atsushi of every week: there's nothing and things go on as though their partnership isn't even necessary. He knows that isn't true but it still wears on him and clips his fuse ever shorter.

It's a Tuesday and he's settled at his desk smoking when he sees a couple of young officers bringing in some ruffled-looking yakuza punk. He ignores them until they pass right by him and he notices the Tomioka family crest pinned to his lapel. Crushing out his cigarette swiftly he stands and makes his way over, coat remaining hooked over his chair. "What's this, now?"

"We found him at the scene of a hit and run," officer Niikura offers, "so we snagged him to bring in. We're just taking him to interrogation now to see what he knows."

Hisashi smiles slowly with a glint of gold, standing in front of them and rolling his shoulders. "Hand me your report and let me take care of him. He's already a person of interest, you did a good job bringing him in."

The shorter of the officers frowns slightly but says nothing at first, brow furrowed as he drags his hand over his buzzed scalp. "Y-yeah, sure thing, Imai-san. We'll let our boss know you took over." He looks over at his partner and they nod to each other before handing off their collar to Hisashi, who tips his head aside and plucks the paperwork right out of Niikura's hand.

He leaves them watching him in confusion as he steers his new prey right toward interrogation by the handcuffs.

Neither of them say anything until they're settled in the room alone. There's a guard posted outside, but they're not going to need him. The man—Itou, the report says—sits sullenly in his seat at the small table and Hisashi paces in front of him, considering. There's a neatly-bound file an inch thick sitting on the table, but it's not Itou's. It's the whole Tomioka family's. "I don't care about the hit and run," Hisashi explains, "and you shouldn't either. What I want is information on what your family is planning. No bullshit, you'll walk out of here today if you tell me the next few chess moves."

Itou snorts and Hisashi sits across from him, elbows resting on his knees as he stares at him with an infuriating little smile. "I don't trust a word you say, inspector. So ask me about the accident."

Hisashi laughs, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

The younger man blinks and focuses on him more sharply and Hisashi realizes he's going to have more fun with this than he anticipated.

Hisashi spends ages asking him about the Tomioka family and to his credit, Itou is a hard nut to crack. He remains stubbornly silent through Hisashi chit-chatting with him, offering him a cigarette, and asking him thinly-veiled questions. This goes on for an hour before Hisashi _tsk_ s and flicks his lit cigarette into Itou's face, causing him to startle and jerk back with a yelp. "So you can make noise, shithead. Are you even listening to me?" The atmosphere changes like a bucket of ice water has been dumped into the room and Hisashi stands again, hands gripping the back of his chair. "Are you going to cooperate?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Itou says evenly, and Hisashi's only reponse is to crack his neck.

"Don't worry, no one starts that way."

The afternoon continues for a very long time. Each time a question is met with silence Hisashi gets a little more abrupt, a little more aggressive. After another twenty minutes of this Hisashi shifts to the handcuffs, undoing one side and clicking it shut again on the chair. Itou looks confused but Hisashi just smiles and places his palm flat against the table, humming as he places the file atop his hand. Itou seems to get the idea just a little too late and starts to struggle as Hisashi grasps tight to his wrist with one hand and slams his fist down on the file as hard as he can with the other. Itou lets out a muted, strangled cry as Hisashi lets him go and shifts the file aside, sitting down again and resting his chin on his hands.

"Did you know that it bruises less if you do it that way? Who am I kidding, of course you do! I know Tomioka. Or have you been such a good boy he's never punished you? Or—" he grins now, leaning forward, "are you such a greenhorn you don't even know your own boss? You just some stupid kid in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Hisashi doubts it: a greenhorn would have crumbled already. He takes a break to smoke, watching as Itou tries to ride out the lingering pain in his hand. "All I want to know is what Tomioka wants over the next month. We don't have to make this difficult, kid."

"I don't _know_ anything," Itou snaps, and Hisashi laughs.

"Everyone knows _something_."

The next offense earns Itou a police baton pressed so sharply into a pressure point on his back that all the air rushes out of him at once. He chokes out a noise that's barely audible but Hisashi only presses harder and lets it linger, counting lazily in his head how long to leave it there. "Ready to talk?" He removes the baton to let him answer and when nothing happens he jerks back and grabs Itou by the hair, slamming his head forward into the metal table so hard that the _clang_ resounds in the entire room. It leaves Itou dazed and Hisashi paces again, hands behind his back. "I don't like doing this, you know. But we can't just let criminals run around freely. There has to be _order_."

Itou lifts his head and works his jaw, grimacing at the tang of blood in his mouth from biting his tongue. "I don't—"

This time it's the baton that slams down on his abused hand and Itou yowls, Hisashi's face swimming in and out of his field of vision. "No one's coming to rescue you. It's just you and me until I'm done with you. Do you want to be here any longer than necessary? Really? You could be home right now."

To his credit, Itou tries to hold on as long as he can. It's when Hisashi reels back like he's winding up the baton for another strike that he breaks, waving his shaking hand defensively. "Odaiba!" Hisashi stills and he continues, rasping out the words. "He wants Odaiba, he has us working in Ikebukuro as a distraction, he wants to move in on Odaiba, the trade ports, that's what's happening, that's all I know, I swear."

Hisashi drops his hand and smiles, gathering up the file in his arms. "Now, that was easy, see? Just a moment." He disappears from the room and Itou tries to catch his breath, choking on oxygen as he takes it in. When Hisashi returns he unlocks the other side of the cuffs and leans down close to Itou's ear, whispering. "Fly away home, little bird." It's a power play: he knows that Itou can't say shit to Tomioka without letting on he tattled, so that means he's in the clear. He waits for Itou to leave, looking lost as he's led out by a uniformed officer, and pulls out his phone to dial a number by memory alone.

"Hey. Yeah, I got something today. You know Tomioka? He wants Odaiba. Yeah. Cheeky bastard, huh? Keep an eye on the area. Yeah, the info's clean. I'll talk to you later. You too."

He hangs up with little fanfare and straightens the chairs before leaving, lighting up a cigarette as he heads back to his desk.

"You couldn't get anything good out of him about the accident?" Niikura and his partner are standing aside talking to one of the other inspectors, and Hisashi shakes his head.

"We had a nice long chat. Didn't know a damned thing. Good work, though."

Sighing, he drops into his seat and blows smoke toward the ceiling.


End file.
